Die Tochter
Die Tochter (engl.: The Daughter) ist der vorläufige Arbeitstitel einer Star Trek-Fanfiction von Aki-chan86 08:59, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC). Disclaimer: Ich möchte damit kein Geld verdienenen. Die Rechte an Star Trek - ihren Charaktere etc. - gehören rechtmäßig Paramount/Viacom. Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Fanfiction beginnt im Jahre 2275 im Originalen Universum von Star Trek somit zwei Jahre nach den Geschehnissen von Star Trek - Der Film und endet vermutlich zwischen 2278 und 2280. Kapitel 1 „Nancy, kommt du endlich?“ Die Stimme eines jungen Mannes hallte durch den kleinen spärlichen Raum, während er ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen die Wand trommelte. „Heute wird endlich bekannt gegeben auf welche Schiffe wir als erstes versetzt werden und du trödelst hier einfach rum?“ „Bin ja gleich fertig, Aki!“ Eilig zog die junge Frau die schwarzen Stiefel über die Füße, strich ihre teilweise knittrige Uniformjacke glatt und knöpfte die letzten Verschlüsse zu. Der junge Mann, der in der offenen Tür des Quartiers stand welches ihr nun solange als Zuhause gedient hatte, rollte mit den Augen. Sie sah kurz in den Spiegel und formte ihr mittellanges brünettes Haar hastig zu einem Dutt. Sie betrachtete sich kurz und besonders stolz ihr neues Rangabzeichen. Fähnrich. Endlich. „Also wirklich. Langsam solltest du nach vier Jahren Akademie gelernt haben was Pünktlichkeit bedeutet. Gerade bei so einem wichtigen Tag. Mir‘Aimi, Maea und die Anderen warten sicher schon an der Messe auf uns.“ „Übertreib nicht.“, lächelte sie ihn an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter als sie an ihm vorbei schritt. Der Japaner schüttelte abermals den Kopf über Nancys Verhalten und seufzte. Wie er die vier Jahre nur mit ihr ausgehalten hatte und musste über die Erinnerung schmunzeln, wie sie zu einem eingespielten Team geworden waren. Er holte sie ein und Seite an Seite gingen sie schnurstracks einen langen Korridor im Wohntrakt entlang. Im Gebäude herrschte durch aus Aufbruchsstimmung und Nancy schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die sich wohl noch zurechtmachen musste. „Bei dem was hier los ist, könnte man fast meinen die große Absolventenfeier stünde noch bevor.“, bemerkte sie als sie ein paar Kadetten jüngeren Jahrgangs umrundeten, die angeregt miteinander tuschelten. Einige andere schauten die Jungoffiziere bewundernd an. Dabei hatten sie ihr Offizierspatent einige Tage zuvor im Großen Rundsaal des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers bei einer durchaus beeindruckenden Feier erhalten. Selbst ein paar der richtig großen Lamettaträger wie Admiral Nogura, Weinberg und Steilsson, die nicht zu den Ausbildern und Leitern der Akademie gehörten, waren anwesend. Sogar Admiral Kirk, dessen Schiff aufgrund von ein paar Wartungsarbeiten wieder im Dock lag, gab sich mehr oder minder die Ehre ihnen zu gratulieren. Vor vier oder fünf Jahren hätte nie sie geglaubt sich dort wieder zu finden. „Kein Wunder, wenn sich heute unsere weiteren Lebenswege entscheiden. Nur Miss Ich-könnte-ja-noch-ein-bisschen-feiern-und-länger-schlafen scheint das ja nicht ernst zu nehmen.“, zog er sie liebevoll auf. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und betraten einen der Lifte, der sie ins Erdgeschoß brachte. „Ich nehme das durchaus ernst.“, rechtfertigte sie sich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Hoffentlich werden wir auch auf das gleiche Schiff versetzt.“, wechselte er das Thema. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig wehmütig und sie wusste was er meinte. Wer wollte sich schon freiwillig von seinen liebgewonnenen Freunden trennen? Es hieß womöglich Abschied nehmen. Sie würden, sich Monate oder Jahre nicht sehen, je nach dem wo ihre Einsatzorte lagen oder wie die Befehle des Flottenkommandos gerade aussahen. Die einzige Möglichkeit in Kontakt zu bleiben war über Subraumfunk aufgezeichnete Nachrichten quer durch die Galaxis zu schicken. Sie sah in seine tiefgründigen fast onyxfarbenen Augen und musste fast schlucken. „Das hoffe ich auch.“ Die Lifttüren öffneten sich und die Melancholie zwischen ihnen schien wie weggeblassen, als sie durch die große Halle am Freizeit- und Aufenthaltsraum vorbei in Richtung Messe schritten. Auf dem Erdgeschoss herrschte eine noch größere Betriebsamkeit als in der Unterkunft. „Ah, Kobayashi Maru.“, erklang es leicht rechts vor ihnen. Auch das noch. Nancy wusste schon instinktiv von wem die Stimme stammte, bei der sich ihr fast die Fußnägel hochrollten. Jack Tyler. Außerdem einige seiner Freunde. Sie versuchte die aufkommende Wut in sich zu unterdrücken und ihn zu ignorieren. Es war schließlich ihr letzter Tag hier und eine Disziplinarstrafe oder eine Meldung vor Dienstantritt sah in der Akte nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft aus. Doch ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht. „Wakabyashi. Akira Wakabayashi. Merk es dir endlich Tyler.“, schmetterte sie ihm entgegen und wollte zügig an ihm vorbei gehen. Das war es ihr nicht wert. Dabei war der Typ sogar Kommando-Anwärter gewesen. Wenn so die Führungsoffiziere von morgen aussahen, na danke. Wie sie fand, einfach nur herablassend, arrogant und selbstverliebt. Aber das konnte wahrscheinlich auch an der Diskrepanz und der Rivalität zwischen ihnen seit dem Beginn der Akademie liegen. Sie konnten sich nicht riechen, obwohl Nancy nur die Ausbildung als Steuermann und in der Wissenschaft angestrebt hatte. Versuche sich mit ihm zu versöhnen oder auf ihn zuzugehen, waren fehlgeschlagen. „Das liebe ich so an dir, Coleman.“, Tyler kam auf sie zu. „Du bist so leicht durchschaubar, wenn es um die Loyalität zu deinen Freunden geht.“ Nancy warf ihm einen entscheidenden Blick zu. „Wenigstens weiß ich genau, wo ich mit meiner Loyalität stehe. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich bin verabredet. Mit meinen Freunden.“, antwortete sie mit Nachdruck. Dann wollte sie sich abwenden. „Dass solltest du, aber besser bei deinem ersten Einsatz und vor deinen vorgesetzten Offizieren abstellen. Nicht dass du noch in Schwierigkeiten gerätst. Dann landest du nämlich auf dem letzten Erzfrachter.“. Er grinste und verschränkte selbstsicher die Arme vor der Brust. Akira trat bewusst zwischen sie, um einen Streit oder schlimmeres zu verhindern. „Wenn du ein Problem hast, Tyler, geh dass in der Sporthalle mit einem Sandsack klären.“, erwiderte er kühl und eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte kurz nach oben. Wie er diesen Spitznamen verabscheute. „Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du deine Akte beschmutzen willst. Also wäre es besser du lässt uns in Ruhe, da du sonst noch auf einem Erzfrachter landest. Und so schlimm wie du es dir in deinen Albträumen vorstellst ist dies auch nicht. Also wenn du die Güte hättest uns zu entschuldigen.“ Er trat an Tyler vorbei und deutete Nancy ihm zu folgen. Sie warf Tyler einen letzten, harten Blick zu. Ihn würde sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden ans andere Ende der Galaxie wünschen. Das letzte was er ihnen hinterher rief überhörte sie. „Er ist so ein …“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst und ging etwas schneller, um eine ordentliche Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Jetzt Akira schon fast rennen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Immer ruhig bleiben.“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf sie plötzlich anhielt. „Danke. Für alles.“, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ach, lass es gut sein. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich immer raushaue.“ Er dachte an Nancys leicht impulsives Verhalten, was sie in so manche brenzlige Situation gebracht hatte. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet und sie doch mal Hilfe benötigt hatte, war er eingesprungen. Aber er hatte es nie bereut. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!“ Dieser Ausruf stammte von Karia Morosow, einer kleinen Frau mit auffallend rotem Haar, die auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Überall auf ihrer blassen Haut waren Sommersprossen verteilt und ihre grünen Augen strahlten Besorgnis aus. „Alles in Ordnung? Warum hat das den solange gedauert?“ In einiger Entfernung hinter ihr entdeckten Nancy und Akira den Rest ihrer Gefährten. Man konnte sie eigentlich gar nicht übersehen. Dafür sorgten vor allem die beiden Caitianerinnen. Alle trugen sie die neuen Uniformen mit der burgunderroten Jacke und den schwarzen Hosen oder Hosenrock. Nur die farbigen Kragen der verschiedenen Abteilungen unterschied sie von den roten der übrigen Kadetten. Nancy gefielen diese neuen Uniformen wesentlich besser als die alten weißen Einteiler und die silbernen Uniformen für Kadetten in ihrem ersten Jahr, die bei Frauen sogar noch aus einem Minirock bestanden. Wie sie das gehasst hatte. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Nancys Laune besserte sich merklich und Karia begleitete sie zur Gruppe zurück. „Tyler eben.“, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und Karia nickte wohlwissentlich. „Und Nancy, musste sich ja unbedingt Zeit lassen.“, beantwortete Akira stellvertretend die Frage. „Typisch, Nan. Ich hätte doch noch mal bei dir am Quartier Sturm klingeln sollen.“ „Gott. Alles bloß das nicht.“ „Erinnert mich an die ersten Tage, dich nicht?“ Simone Montinari, ein Italiener mit typischen, leicht braunem Teint und schwarzen Haaren begrüßte sie mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln. „Oh ja, Commodore Hollow konnte einem schon Beine machen.“, erwiderte Karia. „Gut, dass wir das hinter uns haben.“ „Wohl sicher nicht, wenn es ein Ernstfall gibt. Dazu sind wir schließlich ausgebildet worden“, schaltete sich nun auch die Andorianerin Maea ein und ihre blauen Fühler richteten sich auf. Der Rest stimmte ihr nickend zu. „Zu schade, dass diese Zeit so schnell vorrrbei gegangen ist.“ Mir’Aimi, von ihnen je nach Person und Laune Mir oder Aimi genannt sah sie der Reihe nach an. Ihr Fell und ihr Aussehen glichen dem eines Schneeleoparden. So fiel nicht nur ihr blassgraues mit schwarzen Flecken versehenes Fell sondern auch ihr buschiger Schwanz auf. „Ich kann behaupten, dass ihr mirrr ans Herrrz gewachsen seid. Trrotz eurer vielen Blessurrren. Ich hoffe ihrr schrreibt oder hinterlasst mir mal eine Subrraum-Nachrrricht falls wirrr uns nicht wiederr sehen.“ Sie schnurrte. Dabei war sie dank ihrer medizinischen Ausbildung fast doppelt so lange an der Akademie als sie gewesen. Aimi war aufgrund ihres Alters schon sowas wie eine Ersatzmutter oder ihr Kummerkasten geworden. Hatte sie gedeckt, wenn mal wieder einer nach dem Training mit Verletzungen in der Krankenstation erschien und stets Verständnis gezeigt. Akira hatte einmal gesagt, dass ihr Name aus japanischer Sicht sehr zu ihr passte, obwohl er im Caitianischen eine völlig andere Bedeutung hatte. „Natürlich. Darauf kannst du deine Schnurrhaare verwetten.“, antwortete Karia zuversichtlich und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wir sollten uns allen gegenseitig schreiben oder zumindest etwas auf den laufenden halten. Außerdem denke ich, sollten wir uns langsam mal in Bewegung setzen. Ich bin schon ungeduldig.“ Dafür erhielt sie von allen Zustimmung. Kurz darauf setzte die Gruppe ihren Weg über die fein säuberlich gepflegten Wege des Campusgeländes zum Hauptgebäude fort, wo die meisten der Kurse stattgefunden hatten. „Da kann man nur hoffen, dass ein paar von uns auf das gleiche Schiff versetzt werden.“, merkte Simone an. „Das zu bewerkstelligen dürfte sich als reichlich schwierig erweisen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit hierfür beträgt 1 zu 21 Milliarden…“, stellte die Vulkanierin der Gruppe mit kühler Stimme fest. Sie war von eleganter Gestalt, den gleichen blasgrünen Teint der Vulkanier und trug ihre schwarzen, glatten Haare wie die meisten ihres Volkes kurz geschnitten. Auffallend waren jedoch ihre tiefgrünen Augen wie die von Smaragden. Bisher hatte sie sich schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten. „Oh nein, bitte keine Wahrscheinlichkeiten, T’Val. Lass uns doch den Funken Hoffnung. Man wird ja träumen dürfen“, wurde sie von Karia unterbrochen. „Ich wollte nur feststellen, dass es relativ unwahrscheinlich ist.“ Zwei grüne Augenpaare trafen auf einander. Doch Karia nahm es der Vulkanierin nicht übel, wusste sie doch, dass ihrem Volk die Logik unumstößlich war. „Genau, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.“, pflichtete Simone Karia bei und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Man weiß ja nie.“ T’Val bezog dazu auch keine Stellung, da sie keinen Sinn in einer weiteren Diskussion hierin sah. Die Menschen konnten in ihrem Glauben doch oft sehr irrational sein. „Auf welche Schiffe, glaubt ihrr, werdet ihrr verrsetzt?“, fragte Shani, die zweite Caitianerin, eilig. Ihr Aussehen glich dem eines Tigers, mit dem typischen orange gelben Fell und den schwarzen Streifen. Dementsprechend temperamentvoll und selbstsicher war auch ihre Art. Nur neigte sie manchmal zur Selbstüberschätzung. Eigentlich keine guten Vorrausetzung für eine Kommando-Anwärterin, doch Nancy dachte, dass sich dies wohl mit der Erfahrung ändern würde und sie ernster und besonnener werden würde. So auch jetzt. „Ich hoffe ja, dass ich auf die Enterrprise, Farrragut oder vielleicht die Excaliburr komme.“, brüstete Shani vorlaut. Die Enterprise. Kirks Schiff. Welcher Offizier oder Unteroffizier wollte nicht dort dienen? Und sei es als nur als Crewman. Spätestens nach der Rettung der Erde, die durch V’Ger, der alten NASA-Sonde Voyager 6, bedroht worden war und ihren Schöpfer gesucht hatte, war die Enterprise und ihre Crew legendär. Dies war nun rund zwei Jahre her. Allerdings gehörten auch die vier Fünf-Jahresmissionen unter Captain Robert April, Christopher Pike und James T. Kirk bereits vor diesem Ereignis zur Pflichtlektüre für die Kadetten. „Ich möchte dir deine Illusion nicht nehmen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hierfür sehr gering, was das von dir genannte Kriterium betrifft. Hinzu kommt, dass die von dir genannten Schiffe bereits genug erfahrenes Personal in der Hinsicht aufweisen. Du müsstest dich mit einem deutlich geringeren Posten zu Frieden geben.“, widersprach ihr T’Val und ließ eine verblüffte Shani zurück. Es folgte eine mehr oder weniger kleine Debatte, da sich Shani damit natürlicht nicht zu Frieden geben wollte. Die meisten gaben T’Val recht. Nur wenige, ungefähr ein Viertel, der Absolventen hatten die Chance ihre Karriere auf einem Schiff der heiß umworbenen Constitution-Klasse zu beginnen, da dafür meistens auch recht hohe Qualifikationen oder persönliche Beziehungen zu den Führungsoffizieren von Nöten waren. Nancy schätzte sich, trotz ihrer hervorragenden Fähigkeiten im Fliegen und Steuern, nicht ganz so gut wie andere ihrer Mitbewerber ein. Sie hatte eher den Verdacht, dass sie bestenfalls auf einem Schiff der Soyuz- oder der Miranda-Klasse heuern könne. Doch Akira, der die Ausbildung zum Navigator vollzogen hatte, und auch die anderen meinten, dass sie sich aufgrund ihrer Noten nicht zu verstecken brauche. Wenn, Jack Tyler und Shani, schon als künftige Kommandanten durchgingen, so hatte Maea ihr versichert, dann sei sie mindestens gut genug für die Miranda-Klasse, woraufhin sie einen bitterbösen Blick von Shani erntete. Bis auf T’Val, die zukünftig auf ein reinem Forschungsschiff dienen wollte, hatten ihre Kameraden keine konkreten Pläne. Besser als später enttäuscht zu werden und wenn man im schlimmsten Notfall oder aus persönlichen Gründen nicht klar kam könne man sich immer noch versetzen lassen. Im Großen Hauptgebäude herrschte bereits großer Andrang. Ein schon fast überforderter Lieutenant schickte die jungen Offiziere in Grüppchen, je nach Klasse in der sie ausgebildet worden waren, nacheinander die eine kleine Halle. Es würde sonst das reinste Chaos herrschen. Das erinnerte sie alle abermals an den ersten Tag, an dem es fast nicht anders verlaufen war. Die Sieben waren froh als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit des Wartens endlich weitergeleitet wurden. Auf den großen schwarzen Terminalbildschirmen leuchtete neben der Dienstnummer, die Registriernummer und Name des Schiffs in mittelgroßer, blauer Schrift auf. Nancy stockte beinahe der Atem als sie fündig geworden war. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger zwei oder dreimal darüber, um zu prüfen ob sie nicht in der Zeile verrutscht war. Die Begeisterung oder Enttäuschung ihrer Gefährten nahm sie fast wie in Trance wahr. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von den drei Spalten auf dem Terminal abwenden, auf der unmissverständlich SG C-257AB26V NCC-1701 U.S.S. ENTERPRISE stand. Kapitel 2 Ohne zu merken wie die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden an ihr vorbeigezogen waren, nahm Nancy immer noch wie benebelt nun auf einem der Sitze eines Shuttles platz, welches sie zur Enterprise bringen sollte. Ihr ganzes Hab und Gut - etwas Unterwäsche sowie persönliche Kleidung, einige Holofotos von Freunden und Familie, einen Tennisschläger, ihre Auszeichnungen, Medaillen und Zeugnisse und zwei, drei Bücher aus echtem Papier wie Homers Odyssee, Thomas Manns Buddenbrooks und Solaris von Stanislaw Lem - war in einer Reisetasche neben ihrem Sitz verstaut. Immer noch versuchte sie die Situation zu realisieren. Warum war gerade sie anderen Mitbewerbern vorgezogen worden? Oder war dies einfach nur ein Fehler der Administration gewesen? Sie massierte ihre Schläfe und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Hatte die Nacht nur wenig bis gar keinen Schlaf gefunden. Auch der Kaffee, welchen sie morgens in der Mensa neben etwas pappigem Toast, Rührei mit Petersilie und Speck recht appetitlos zu sich genommen hatte erzielte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Die Situation erschien ihr bizarr, denn nicht nur sie sondern auch Akira, Karia und Mir’Aimi hatten seltsamerweise einen Posten auf dem Schiff bekommen. Außerdem traten vier andere Personen, die sie entweder nur vom Sehen her oder gar nicht kannte, mit ihnen den Flug an. Wie und wann sie eingesetzt werden würden, würde dann wohl der Captain oder die entsprechenden Offiziere festlegen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an gestern. Karia konnte es sich in ihrer Freude nicht nehmen lassen T’Val ordentlich aufzuziehen, da sie laut deren Wahrscheinlichkeit alle in der Flotte verteilt sein müssten. Dies hatte T‘Val jedoch damit wiederlegt, dass sie die Berechnung für alle sieben der Gruppe durchgeführt habe. Wenig später hatte sie sich schon von ihnen mit dem vulkanischen Gruß verabschiedet und war zum Weltraumhafen aufgebrochen, um schnellstmöglich zur neu fertiggestellten U.S.S. Intrepid, einem Schiff der neuen Oberth-Klasse zugelangen. Wie auf ihrer zerstörten Namensschwester sollten auf dem Forschungsschiff ausschließlich Vulkanier beschäftigt sein. Als Nancy ihr gratulierte und sie fragte, ob sie sich freue, entgegnete diese nur, dass es ihren Plänen sehr entgegen komme ihr Wissen zu erweitern. Auch es unter der kühlen Maske der Rationalität nicht zum Vorschein kam, glaubte Nancy dass dem doch so war. Maea begleitete sie, sollte allerdings das nächste Langstrecken-Shuttles zur Exeter zu nehmen, welche an der Klingonischen Neutralen Zone patrouillierte. Während Simone mit seiner Versetzung auf die Reliant sehr zu Frieden war und gar nichts anderes erwartet hatte, lies sich Shani im Quartier über diese ihrer Meinung nach Ungerechtigkeit mehr als aus. Simone und Karia, darüber nur lächelnd, hatten ihr gesagt, dass ein Schiff der Miranda-Klasse wie die Condor doch sehr gut für den Anfang sei, da weniger Crewmitglieder enthielten und die Beziehungen untereinander wohl persönlicher sein sollten. Doch jedes Schiff egal wie klein, selbst die unter den meisten Jungoffizieren und Kadetten augenscheinlich unbeliebten Frachtschiffe des Huron- und Antares-Typs waren nur ein kleiner Teil eines großen Spinnengeflechtes und leisteten einen wichtigen Beitrag für die Föderation der Vereinten Planeten und die Sternenflotte. Wie sonst würde die Versorgung und der Warenaustausch der vielen Kolonien und Mitgliedsplaneten gewährleistet? Wie der Abbau von für den nicht nur im Raumschiffbau verwendeten wichtigen Rohstoffen wie dem Dilithium? Mit Sicherheit waren sich die Captains und die Crews der Frachter dessen bewusst und sie waren froh einen Beitrag zu leisten, auch wenn er nicht immer unbedingt aus Abwechslung, Aufregung und Abenteuern wie bei den Flaggschiffen der Flotte bestand. Akiras Familie konnte ein Lied davon singen, besaßen sie doch ein privates Handelsunternehmen mit einigen Frachtern. Entgegen der Familientradition hatte er jedoch beschlossen die seinem älteren Bruder die Firma zu überlassen und hatte sich als Kadett beworben. Dass seine Familie darüber zuerst nicht unbedingt begeistert gewesen war, war abzusehen gewesen. Zeitweise war es sogar zu großen Spannungen gekommen, da er gegen den Willen der Eltern gehandelt hatte. Aber es gab noch einige anderen Verwandte, Cousins und Cousinen, Tanten und Onkel, welche die Verantwortung unter sich aufteilten. Doch hatten sie mit ihn mit einigen Bedenken ziehen lassen mit der Hoffnung, dass er früher oder später zurückkehren und sein Wissen einbringen würde. Immerhin würde er möglicherweise eine wichtige Position an Bord eines großen, modernen Raumschiffs der Sternenflotte einnehmen und somit Befehlshierarchie, Technik und Organisation kennen lernen, die dem Unternehmen helfen könne. Gestern hatte er noch mit seinem Bruder Kaito gesprochen, der im Gegensatz zu ihm viel besser im Unternehmen aufging und verstand, warum es ihn zur Flotte verschlagen hatte. Kaito war zunächst überrascht und wollte ihm fast nicht glauben, als er von den Neuigkeiten erfuhr, hatte sich aber für ihn gefreut. thumb|200px Akira nahm nun neben ihr platz und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Hände spannten sich leicht an und sein Lächeln wirkte leicht gekünstelt. Er musste trotz seines Aufmunterungsversuchs ebenso nervös sein wie sie. Allgemeine Aufregung machte sich unter den Passagieren breit. Doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Die Stimmung änderte sich je, als ein weiterer Offizier das Shuttle betrat. Während er sie passierte und zum Cockpit ging, murmelte er etwas Unverständliches was sich wie „Packesel“ oder „Grünschnäbel“ anhörte und setzte sich ans Steuer. Er war asiatischer oder sogar japanischer Abstammung und trug den für die Ingenieure, Techniker und den Steuermann ockergelben Kragen. Die Rangabzeichen wiesen ihn als Lieutenant Commander aus und er strahlte eine gewisse Würde und Autorität aus. Höchstwahrscheinlich gehörte er sogar zu den Senioroffizieren. Akira rückte so unauffällig wie möglich näher an sie heran und flüstertete in ihr Ohr. „Also irgendwoher kenne ich ihn.“ „Na ganz wahrscheinlich von Berichten oder von Bildern?“, antwortete Nancy ihm ebenso im Flüsterton, worauf ihr Sitznachbar den Kopf schüttelte. Beide wichen auseinander als sich der Offizier zu ihnen umdrehte und sie eingehend musterte. Dann forderte er sie auf sie sich noch einmal kurz auszuweisen und kontrollierte, ob sich alle an Bord befanden. Er nickte zufrieden nachdem der letzte Passagier geendet hatte. „Gut. Da ich Sie nun alle kenne, möchte ich mich auch kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Hikaru Sulu und habe die Ehre sie zum Schiff begleiten zu dürfen.“ „Sulu? Etwa wie Hosato Sulu?“, brach es aus Karia plötzlich heraus, die eine Reihe weiter hinter Nancy saß und beantwortete damit Akiras Frage. „Neun Sonnen und Kaltes Feuer sind wirklich wahnsinnig, gute Bücher.“ Augenblicklich bemerkte sie, dass sie in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war und versuchte die aufkommende Röte zu unterdrücken. „Ähm… Sir.“, fügte sie hastig hinzu, worauf sie von fast allen belächelt wurde. „Nun um ihre persönliche Neugier zu befriedigen, Fähnrich Morosow, “, er bedachte sie mit einem eingehenden Blick, „dem ist auch so. Mein Vater ist der Autor der Bücher. Wenn Sie dann endlich fertig sind, können wir starten.“ Er drehte sich wieder um und betätigte gleich darauf einige Tasten auf der Armatur. Der Boden des Shuttles erzitterte kurz als das Triebwerk startete und Nancy spürte wie es vom Boden abhob und seinen Kurs aufnahm. Wenige Sekunden später glitt erst die glitzernde Wasserfläche der Bucht von San Francisco, dann die Golden Gate Bridge schnell unter ihnen vorbei. Nancy kam dieser Name in jenem Augenblick ziemlich treffend vor, immerhin war sie für die vier wirklich wie ein Tor zu einer vielversprechenden Zukunft. Doch diesen Ort an dem sie mindestens vier Jahre gelebt hatten, würden sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen. Sie spürte durch die Vibrationen wie Sulu das Shuttle abermals beschleunigte und nun stetig an Höhe gewann. Sie durchstießen feine Federwolken und stiegen weiter empor bis die Atmosphäre nur noch einem Dunstfilm glich. Die Krümmung der Erde nahm Gestalt an, auch die Tag- und Nachtgrenze. Dort wo die Erdkugel in Dunkelheit getaucht war, erstreckten sich spinnennetzartig ausbreitend große Lichtpunkte auf den Landmassen, Ballungscentren und Großstädte wie Singapur, Peking, Hongkong, Shanghai oder Tokyo. Sie hoben sich vom saphirblauen Pazifik ab. Die Dunkelheit nahm stätig zu und plötzlich fanden sie sich in der Unendlichkeit des Alls wieder, besetzt mit Myriaden kleiner Lichtpunkte, ferne Sonnen zu denen sie einmal reisen sollten. Der Anblick war einfach überwältigend, obwohl sie schon ein paar Mal auf dem Mond und den Marskolonien gewesen war. Er bewies ihr, dass sie letztendlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte zur Sternenflotte zu gehen. Sulus Finger huschten wieder über die Tasten und das Shuttle steuerte eine gekrümmte Flugbahn an. Kleinere Solarsegler und private Jachten kreuzten ihre Bahn, deren goldene und silberne Antriebsplanen im reflektierten Sonnenlicht aufblitzten. Dann erschien schließlich ein kleiner Punkt auf dem Sichtschirm und wuchs schnell zu einem quaderartigen Gerüst an. Sie hatten das Dock erreicht. In mitten des Gitterwerkes schwebte die Enterprise anmutig im Raum. Sie flogen geradewegs auf den diskusförmigen Primärrumpf zu. Ihre weiß-graue Hülle aus einer Duranium-Legierung erstrahlte fast wie ein neuer Stern in der Schwärze des Alls. Die vielen Scheinwerfer und Positionslichter des Docks trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei. Nancy schnappte unweigerlich nach Luft. Als Kadetten hatten sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den zweiwöchigen Übungsflug an Bord der U.S.S. Republic, einem Schwesternschiff der Enterprise, durchgeführt. Sie hatten diese allerdings nie von außen gesehen. „Ja, bewundern Sie unsere silberne Lady ruhig ein bisschen. Solch einen Anblick bekommen Sie ja auch nicht alle Tage geboten nehme ich an.“ Sulu blickte über die Schulter nach hinten und warf ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zu. Rasch wandte er sich wieder um, lehnte sich näher an das Sichtfenster und betrachtete das Schiff eingehend. Die einzelnen Platten auf der Unterseite der Diskussektion schimmerten in etlichen weichen Weiß-, Silber- und Grautönen, als sie diese passierten. Sie flogen am Verbindungsstutzen vorbei, welcher die Diskussektion mit der zigarrenförmigen Antriebssektion verband und erreichten das Ende der länglichen Triebwerksgondeln, die wiederrum durch schräg nach hinten auslaufende Verbindungsträger mit der Antriebssektion verbunden waren. Es herrschte emsige Geschäftigkeit. Techniker in Raumanzügen tauschten hier und da einige beschädigte Duranium-Platten auf dem Sekundärrumpf sowie den Triebwerksgondeln aus und verschweißten sie in Präzisionsarbeit. Er setzte sich mit dem Schiff in Verbindung, erbat um Landeerlaubnis und wendete das Shuttle, die Galileo, elegant in einem engen Bogen um 180 Grad wo er es der Bordkontrolle übergab. Die großen Hangartore öffneten sich vor ihnen und sanft zog der Traktorstrahl das Shuttle langsam ins Innere bis es schließlich auf dem geräumigen Deck aufsetzte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Shirya Bakshi, eine zierliche, kleine Inderin, in die Runde. Eine Durchsage erklang, dass der Druckausgleich abgeschlossen und der Hangar gesichert sei. „Jetzt, Fähnrich, sollten Sie sich unverzüglich beim Quartiermeister melden und sich mit dem Schiff und ihren Dienstplänen vertraut machen. Folgen Sie mir.“ Das man diesen Grünschnäbeln auch alles erklären musste, dachte er sich. Allerdings konnte er sie doch verstehen. Sie mussten sich als Neulinge in eine bereits bestehende, harmonierende Mannschaft einfügen. Er öffnete die Luke und betrat das Deck. „Bitte um Erlaubnis, an Bord kommen zu dürfen.“, sagte er zu einem Lieutenant der Sicherheit, der mit „Erlaubnis erteilt.“ antwortete. Nancy und die anderen schulterten ihr Gepäck und folgten Sulu über das Deck zum nächstgelegenen Turbolift. Im Hangar und im anliegenden, tiefer gelegenen Frachtraum halfen einige Crewmitglieder dabei die neuen Vorräte an Nahrung, technischer Ausrüstung und andere Utensilien für die kommenden Monate zu verstauen und zu sichern. „Deck 4“, wies er den Computer an, als alle im Lift versammelt waren. Allerdings wurde es ziemlich eng. Ohne ein Rucken setzte sich der Lift in Bewegung. Die Anzeige auf dem Display zeigte gleichdarauf, wie er sich horizontal und vertikal durch das Schiff nach oben bewegte. Gut, dass niemand zustieg. Indessen beantwortete Sulu ihre Fragen so gut wie möglich. „Sir, wann glauben Sie starten wir?“ „Das kann noch zwei bis drei Tage dauern, je nachdem wie die Einsatzbefehle aussehen. Die Reparaturarbeiten an der Außenhülle sind, wie Sie gesehen haben noch nicht komplett abgeschlossen. Außerdem sind noch einige Besatzungsmitglieder auf Landurlaub.“ Verständlich, denn wann hatten viele Besatzungsmitglieder mal das Glück ein paar Tage mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. „Und wann fängt unser Dienst an?“ „Das kommt auf die Abteilungen an. Genaues kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Möglicherweise haben sie sogar noch einen Tag oder bis zum Start, um sich hier einzugewöhnen und alles kennenzulernen.“, er versuchte sie nicht ganz zu verunsichern. Die Lifttüren teilten sich vor ihnen und er führte um eine Biegung des Gangs zum Büro des Quartiermeisters. Sulu betätigte den Türsummer und wurde hereingebeten. Der Quartiermeister, ein leicht untersetzter Perser mittleren Alters mit schütterem Haar, stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch sofort auf, als er sah, wen er vor sich hatte. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Hikaru. Was gibt es denn? Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa, um eine Verlegung bitten?“ „Ah nein das sicher nicht, Amir. Ich bin vollauf zufrieden, aber ich habe hier unsere neuen Junioroffiziere im Schlepptau.“ Die beiden schienen sich schon länger zu kennen, so wie mit einander redeten. Der Perser nickte. „Verstehe schon.“ „Sie sind hoffentlich nicht beleidigt, wenn ich Sie wieder allein lasse. Ich werde noch auf der Brücke gebraucht.“ „Das ist kein Problem, gehen Sie ruhig. Wir sehen uns sicher später.“ Sulu dankte ihm lächeln, verschwand dann aus dem Büro und lies sie allen zurück. Nancy sah ihm nach. Er war Brückenoffizier und damit wahrscheinlich als Steuermann auch ihr direkter Vorgesetzter. Dann setzte sich der Perser, welcher sich als Amir al-Misri vorstellte, wieder und durchforstete seine Datenbank am Computer. „Nun, die meisten der Quartiere auf Deck 7 sind bereits belegt. Wenn Sie sich auch mit den Doppelquartieren auf Deck 6 zufrieden geben, ist es einfacher für mich.“ Sie bejahten dies unisono. Die Quartiere waren eh alle standardmäßig gleich mit zwei Betten und einem gemeinsamen kleinen Bad eingerichtet. Es war Tradition, dass die höherrangigen Offiziere Einzelquartiere auf Deck 4 und 5 erhielten. Außerdem musste man nicht gleich auf der ersten großen Raumfahrt durch Mäkelei auffallen. Der Quartiermeister gab ihnen die jeweiligen Zimmernummern bekannt und sie verstreuten sich. Mir’Aimi und die Inderin Shirya teilten sich ab sofort ein Quartiert auf Deck 7. Alle anderen wurden auf Deck 6 verteilt. Aber dies war in Ordnung, da man sich immer mal über den Weg lief oder die anderen in der Freizeit gegebenenfalls besuchen konnte. Einige Minuten später stand Nancy vor ihrer neuen Bleibe mit der Nummer 6B-020. Auf dem schwarzen Schild neben jener Tür stand bereits der Name Lt. Anastasia Rivers in weißen Lettern. Was für ein Mensch ihre Mitbewohnerin wohl sein mochte? Die Tür glitt zurück und zögernd betrat sie den Raum. Im Eingangsbereich stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl. Der Zugang zum Bad samt Ultraschalldusche befand sich unscheinbar links neben ihr. Die Schlafbereiche waren durch einen kleinen Raumtrenner separiert. In der Ecke über dem rechten Bett waren feine, violette Seidentücher an der Decke aufgehangen. Darunter hing eine chinesische Tuschezeichnung. Ein paar Bilder und etwas dezentes Makeup standen auf einer Ablage neben einem der Betten. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Heraus trat eine junge Frau, etwas über 25 musste sie sein. Sie rubbelte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar mit einem Handtuch durch und trug den weißen typischen Bademantel. So fort ließ sie das Handtuch über ihre Schultern gleiten und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Oh, hey … herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Anastasia Rivers, Sicherheit, aber ich denke das weißt du ja bereits.“, zwinkerte sie ihr zu. Nancy ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand. „Nancy Coleman. Freut mich.“ „Mich auch. Hoffe wir kommen gut miteinander aus und können ja gleich beim Du bleiben, ist ja nicht so als wären wir im Dienst.“ „Das wäre gut.“ „Es ist schon etwas her, dass ich eine Mitbewohnerin hatte.“ „Was ist passiert?“ „Außeneinsatz, die Details möchte ich lieber nicht nennen.“ Ihre trübblauen Augen verdüsterten sich etwas. Nancy verstand, im All war der Tod nun mal allgegenwärtig. Sie versuchte die Stimmung nicht weiter zu schmälern und enthusiastisch zu klingen. „Hm. Das wird sich schon einpendeln und wir können ja über alles reden.“ „Mach’s dir auf dem linken Bett bequem. Wenn du willst führ ich dich ein bisschen herum und mach dich mit ein paar Leuten bekannt.“ „Gerne warum nicht.“ Nancy begann ihre Sachen auszupacken und im Wandspind neben ihrem Bett zu verstauen. Ihre Bücher, Fotos und die Auszeichnung stellte sie auf die Ablage. Den Tennisschläger würde sie womöglich an der Wand anbringen. Währenddessen redete Anastasia mit ihr. „Gerade von der Akademie gekommen, hm?“ Sie nahm Nancys frisch, gerahmtes Zeugnis in die Hand. „Gibt’s Commodore Hollow immer noch?“ „Oh ja, und er hat uns mächtig rumgescheucht.“, worauf beide etwas kicherten. Anastasia wurde ihr immer sympathischer und hoffentlich blieb dies für eine lange Zeit so. Sie war froh, dass sie einer solchen Mitbewohnerin zugewiesen worden war. „Ich mochte Hollow, aber das ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich bei meiner Ausbildung. Er ist ein echter Allrounder im Nahkampf. Ich hab echt einiges bei ihm gelernt. Wie wär’s wenn du mit zum Judo oder Od Ik Pah mitkommst? Kann ganz nützlich sein für einen Einsatz oder für den ein oder anderen aufdringlichen Kerl. Die glauben doch echt 'ne Frau in der Sicherheit lässt sich alles gefallen. Aber nicht mit mir!“ Sie stemmte dabei die Hände in die Hüften. „Im Maschinenraum wirst du es aber sicher auch nicht leichter haben. Wobei Mr. Scott eigentlich ganz nett sein kann, wenn es nicht gerade irgendwie um seinen heißgeliebten Warpantrieb geht.“ „Ich bin Steuermann.“, korrigierte Nancy. „Brückenoffizier? Oha.“ Anastasia sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Dann musst du ja gut sein, wenn du geradewegs hier her gekommen bist.“ „Ach hör auf, selbst die großen Admiräle haben mal als kleiner Fähnrich angefangen.“, wunk sie ab. „Tja, du hast wohl Recht und mein Angebot steht trotzdem noch.“ „Kampfsport ist eigentlich nicht ganz so mein Ding. Aber warum nicht eine Ausnahme machen?“, sagte erwiderte sie. „Ich hoffe ich kann später noch etwas Tennis spielen. Könnte es dir im Gegenzug beibringen.“ „Klingt gut. Ich bin heute in der Beta-Schicht eingeteilt, muss gleich weg. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen Früh oder Abend in die Sporthalle gehen?“ „Wenn ich Zeit habe. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss meinen Dienstplan auch gleich durchgehen.“ Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch auf dem sich ein kleines Computerterminal und ein Lesegerät befanden. Sie schaltete das Gerät ein, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Anastasia, die ihr Haar trocknete. „Computer. Dienstplan für die folgenden sieben Tage von Coleman, Fähnrich Nancy bitte.“ Sofort erschien eine tabellarische Auflistung auf dem kleinen Bildschirm. Dienstag: Frei, Mittwoch: Frei Donnerstag: Ruder, Gamma-Schicht, Freitag: Ruder, Gamma-Schicht, Samstag: Ruder, Gamma-Schicht, Sonntag: Ruder, Gamma-Schicht, Montag: Geologie, Beta-Schicht „Und wie sieht‘s aus?“ „Morgen würde es passen. Nach dem Frühstück zum Beispiel. Mein Dienst beginnt erst übermorgen abends. Gamma-Schicht. Aber das ist okay. Ich will mich auch erst mal lieber hier einfinden. Wie das wohl ist mit den Senior-Offizieren zu arbeiten?“ „Die sind meist eher unter sich. Aber sie werden dich schon nicht fressen, glaub‘ mir. Und bis auf gewisse Ausnahmen sind sie auch nur Menschen wie du und ich. Morgen um zehn?“ „Okay.“ Nancy stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde mich mal umsehen und meine Kameraden suchen. Mal sehen wie sie klar kommen. Bis später.“ Sie trat auf den Korridor und lief weiter in Richtung Außenring. Einige Mannschaftsmitglieder kamen ihr entgegen und sie nickte einigen zu. Dann viel ihr auf, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, wo Aki und ihre anderen Gefährten ihre Quartiere bezogen hatten. Sie bog um die Ecke, des langen Gangs gelangte auf einen gekrümmten Gang. Eine Tür vor ihr öffnete sich zischend. „Aki!“ Nancy lief auf dem großen Japaner zu, der gerade aus seinem Quartier getreten war. Er schaute erfreut an. „Nan. Ich wollte dich gerade suchen.“ „Zwei dumme, ein Gedanke?“ „Sieht wohl so aus.“ Beide kicherten. Da sich die Tür nicht geschlossen hatte, zeigte er auf sein Quartier. „Komm doch rein.“ „Gerne.“ Nancy sah sich in Akis Quartier um. „Nett hast du‘s hier.“ Doch sofort trat ein kleiner, junger Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und blauen Augen auf sie zu. „Oh hallo, wen haben wir den hier Schönes?“, grinste er sie an. „Christian, das ist Nancy Coleman. Nancy, mein Mitbewohner Christian Pichler.“ Der Blonde lächelte sie noch immer auf diese Weise an als wolle er sich an sie heranmachen. Solche Männer konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben. „Freut mich. Technik, ich bin für die Phaserleitkontrolle zuständig.“, zwinkerte er. „Gleichfalls.“, erwiderte sie kühl. „Setz dich doch, Süße“, bot Christian ihr einen Platz auf seiner Liege an. „Danke ich stehe lieber. Wollen wir nicht gleich die anderen suchen? Karia wird sicher noch ‚ne Weile brauchen, so wie ich sie kenne, und ich wollte zu Mir gehen.“ Nancy hatte sich wieder Richtung Tür des Quartiers begeben. „Warum nicht. Hast du schon deinen Mitbewohner kennen gelernt?“ Akira folgte ihr wieder hinaus auf den Korridor. „Bis später, Chris.“ „Ja hab ich. Sehr nett. Bin schon zu einer Runde Kampfsport eingeladen worden.“ Sie suchten den Weg zum nächsten Turbolift. Akira musste lächeln. „Du und Kampfsport? Das kann was werden. Ich möchte nicht an den Tag denken wo du Karia versehentlich 'n blaues Auge verpasst hast.“ „Das war ganz am Anfang.“, rechtfertigte sie sich Die Lifttüren schwangen vor ihnen auf und sie betraten die Kabine. „Deck 7.“ Der Lift sauste nach unten und nach wenigen Sekunden, schwangen die Lifttüren sofort wieder auseinander. Die beiden suchten den gebogenen Korridor nach den Quartieren ab. Auf Deck 7 befanden sich neben einigen Quartieren die Transporterräume, die Krankenstation und sämtliche medizinische Einrichtungen und der Sicherheitstrakt. Als sie um eine Biegung kamen sahen sie die Caitianerin auf dem Gang stehen. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mann mittleren Alters mit kurzem dunkelbrauen Haar und hellblauen Augen. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und darunter den grünen Overall, der für die medizinische Abteilung üblich war. Sie wollten Mir’Aimi nicht in ihrer Unterhaltung stören und so hielten sie knapp einem Meter neben ihr an. Der Arzt schlug ihr eine Führung durch die Krankenstation vor. Dann sah er zu ihnen hinüber. „Vielen Dank, Doktorrr.“ „Sind das Freunde von Ihnen?“, fragte er sie, worauf sich Mir’Aimi zu ihnen umwandte. „Ohja. Aki, Nan. Darrf ich vorrrstellen, Akirra Wakabayashi und Nancy Coleman.“ Die beiden nickten dem Arzt freundlich zu. „Leonard McCoy.“, stellte sich der Arzt vor und lächelte sie an. Dieser Name sagte beiden etwas. „Tja, Willkommen an Bord.“ Dann rieb er seine Hände und strahlte noch mehr. „Ich hab eine Idee, warum schlagen wir nicht gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Sie kommen mit auf die Krankenstation, ich führe Sie herum und wir erledigen Ihre Eingangsuntersuchung alle gleich nacheinander.“ Nancy und Akira waren etwas überrascht, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie sich am besten vor dem Start oder wenige Tage danach beim Leitenden Medizinischen Offizier melden oder ein Termin für die Untersuchung festsetzen mussten. Etwas mulmig war ihnen doch, wenn gleich zwei Ärzte sich um sie herum befanden. „Ich habe gerade sowieso nichts zu tun und Sie haben es danach hinter sich.“ „Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit.“, bekräftigte Mir. „Okay, wir kommen mit.“, entschied Akira nach einigen Sekunden. Nancy war zwar etwas skeptisch, weil sie Untersuchungen nicht unbedingt mochte, aber man konnte ihm schlecht etwas abschlagen. Sie nickte. „Sehr schön. Ich würde was dafür geben, wenn alle so anständig wären wie Sie. Dann hätte ich weit weniger zu tun.“ Der Arzt schlug kurz in die Hände, zufrieden über den bisherigen Tag. Die Inventur hatte er gestern abgeschlossen und konnte deswegen die Zeit bis zum Start etwas genießen. „Hier entlang.“ Etwa eine Viertelstunde später lag Akira auf einem der Biobetten. Die Krankenstation war hier anders als im Hauptquartier durch das verstärkte Durianium fast nur in Weiß-Grau gehalten. Trotzdem fühlte man sich nicht unwohl. Auf dem schwarzen Monitor des Anzeigegeräts erschienen neben dem rhythmischen Aufblinken von Akiras Herzschlag einige Biowerte, die sich einer Skala leicht auf und ab bewegten. Nancy beobachtete die Untersuchung von der Nachbarliege aus, auf die sie sich gesetzt hatte. Der Arzt fuhr zusätzlich mit einem Tricorder wenige Zentimeter über den Körper seines Patienten. Mir’Aimi stand daneben und beobachtete den Monitor. „Tja, ihre Werte sind gut. Daran lässt sich nichts aussetzen. Wo sind sie aufgewachsen?“ „Utopia Planitia, Mars.“ „Das sieht man durchaus.“ Der Japaner war aufgrund der geringen Schwerkraft etwa 1,87 m groß und überragte sie deswegen um einen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie in den nächsten Jahren irgendwelche Probleme haben werden, trotz der Knochendichte. Im Alter sähe das schon wieder anders aus. Sie können sich wieder aufsetzen, Junge.“ Akira tat wie ihm geheißen und zog seine Uniformjacke glatt. Dann wandte sich McCoy noch einmal fragend an ihn, als er die Daten in die Akte eintrug. „Ich habe ihren Namen schon einmal gehört. Gehört Ihnen nicht eigentlich so ein privates Handelsunternehmen?“ „Meiner Familie, ja. Sie kennen das Unternehmen?“ „Ich bin vor drei oder vier Jahren mal mit einem ihrer Schiffe am Rand der Neutralen Zone entlang gereist. Ich glaube es war die Eiko Maru.“ „Ah ja, ein gutes Schiff.“, erinnerte er sich. Als Junge mit vier oder fünf hatte er ganzes Jahr auf der Eiko Maru verbracht. „Und was hat Sie dann in die Flotte verschlagen?“ „Forschung.“ Akira tippte mit dem Finger gegen den Halter und verwies auf das Grau-Blau der Wissenschaftsabteilung, obwohl er vor allem als Navigator eingesetzt wurde. „In der Flotte hat man einfach bessere Chancen als auf einem einfachen Frachter.“ „Nun, hier werden Sie sicher genug Zeit dazu haben. Sie sind die Nächste Miss Coleman. Schön brav hinlegen.“, fügte er mit ein wenig Nachdruck hinzu als er sah, dass sie eine leichte Grimasse schnitt. Sie machte sich es auf dem Diagnosebett bequem. Der Arzt und seine neue Assistentin kamen zu ihr herüber, während Akira auf seiner Liege sitzen blieb. Mir‘Aimi schaltete das Anzeigegerät ein und McCoy wiederholte die Prozedur unter anderem musste sie einige Fragen zu ihrer Gesundheit beantwortet. Es verging kaum eine Minute als sich die Türen zur Krankenstation mit einem Zischen öffneten. Schnelle Schritte erklangen. „Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finden würde.“ Nancy sah auf und wen sie da vor sich hatte ließ sie schlucken. Der Caitianerin entfuhr ein leichtes Mrau als sie sah, dass Nancys Puls etwas in die Höhe schoss. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt diese Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen musste und er sie so sah. „Na du bist gut Jim, wo außer in meinem Quartier oder im Büro soll ich sonst sein? Im Maschinenraum?“, kommentierte der Arzt sarkastisch. Der Admiral hielt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und ungefähr einen Meter neben ihrem Bett an. Er trug ein recht kurzärmeliges, weißes T-Shirt mit schmalem V-Ausschnitt und dem goldenen Sternenflottendelta, einer der neuen üblichen Freizeitbekleidungen. „Und ehe du fragst, ich untersuche gerade deine neuen Offiziere.“, fügte McCoy noch hinzu und schaute während seiner Arbeit auf. „Willkommen an Bord.“ Kirk grüßte sie knapp und sah die drei Neuankömmlinge eingehend nacheinander an. "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." „Nein und vielen Dank, Sir. Es ist eine Ehre hier zu sein.“, erwiderte Akira respektvoll, worauf Kirk ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte. „Sie können sich aufsetzen. Tief ein- und ausatmen bitte.“, wies er sie an. Dann wandte er sich dem Admiral zu. „So und was wolltest du?“ „Dich fragen, ob du mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten willst. Hattest du deine Vorbereitungen und die ganzen Inventuren nicht abgeschlossen?“ „Eigentlich, aber du weißt ja wie das ist. Wenn ich hiermit fertig komm ich gern mit. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du wartest hier, wir holen deine verschobene jährliche Hauptuntersuchung endlich mal nach und gehen dann Essen.“ Kirk schien davon eher weniger begeistert zu sein. Er hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt?“ „Natürlich gleich und dann unter vier Augen, wenn du darauf bestehst. Am besten du machst es dir auch bequem. Schließlich bist du der Captain. Also geh mit gutem Beispiel voran.“ „Ich hab noch eine Menge zu tun. Diese ganzen… Inspektionen müssen noch bis morgen abgeschlossen sein.“, wehrte er ab und wandte sich wieder zum gehen ab. „Am besten ich mache damit besser weiter. Also bis nachher, Pille.“ Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder durch die Türen verschwunden. „In Freizeitbekleidung, na sicher.“, dachte Nancy. Es war schon amüsant zu sehen, dass der Admiral ebenfalls wenig Begeisterung aufbrachte oder sich gar davor drückte. Anastasia hatte recht gehabt, sie waren auch alle nur Menschen. „Für das Essen und für seine Arbeit hat er Zeit, aber nicht für eine Untersuchung.“, murmelte der Arzt und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, gab einige Sachen in ein Datenpad ein. "Für solche Fälle sollte man Perscan am besten gleich wieder einführen, nur ist ständige Auswertung der Daten das reinste Tohuwabohu." Dann klappte er seinen Tricorder zu und bedeutete sie mit einer Geste zu gehen. „So sie sind auch fit, Miss Coleman. Verschwinden Sie schon. Und wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, wissen Sie ja wo Sie mich finden." „Vielen Dank, Sir. Kommst du mit, Mir?“ Nancy dankte McCoy und blickte die Caitianerin fragend an. „Ich bleibe hierr, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Doktorrr.“ „Natürlich nicht.“, antwortete dieser herzlich. Nancy verstand, dass sie sich gern mit ihrer Arbeit und den neuen Kollegen vertraut machen wollte. Gemeinsam mit Akira verließ Nancy die Krankenstation. Als sie zum nächsten Lift gingen kam ihnen plötzlich Karia entgegen. Sie schien recht begeistert zu sein. „Aki. Nac, ach hier seid ihr. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wer gerade vorhin an mir vorbei gelaufen ist.“ Beide konnten sich ein Grinsen aufgrund der Situation nicht verkneifen. „Lass mich raten, der Admiral?“, spekulierte Nancy gespielt. „Das ist richtig, woher weißt du das?“ Karia war etwas verwirrt. „Erzählen wir dir später.“ Beide grinsten sich an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte die Russin in die Runde. „Hm. Wir könnten sehen wie Freizeitdeck, den Botanischen Garten und die Schwimmhalle aussehen und gehen danach essen.“, schlug Nancy vor. Ihr Hunger kehrte langsam zurück. Es war gut, dass sie halbwegs angekommen war. „Es sei denn du willst dem Doktor auch gleich noch einen Besuch abstatten und ihm als Versuchskaninchen dienen.“ Akira sah sie leicht spöttelnd an. Er verwies mit dem Finger hinter sich auf die Krankenstation, die nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen lag. „Ihr wart schon beim Arzt?“ In ihrer Stimme lag ein klein wenig Eifersucht. Sie war nicht dabei gewesen. Als Antwort bekam sie ein Nicken. „Als wir zu Mir wollten, haben wir ihn und unsere schnurrende Freundin getroffen und wir wurden gleich durch gecheckt. Du warst ja mit auspacken beschäftigt.“ Karia hatte, laut ihrer Mitbewohnerin in San Francisco, auch mehrere Wochen gebraucht das Zimmer nach ihren Vorlieben herzurichten. Die meisten Einrichtungsstücke hatte sie vor dem Abschluss zurück nach Russland schicken müssen. Einige kleinere Sachen hatte sie versucht in zwei Taschen unterzubringen. Nun sah sie zwischen Akira und der Krankenstation hin- und her, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ach nein. Irgendwie ist mir gerade auch nicht danach. Wäre sicher nur peinlich jetzt Mir in ihrem Element zu stören.“ Ein unausgesprochener Ausdruck wie „Aber nächste Mal wartet ihr auf mich, verstanden?“ lag in ihrem Gesicht. Sie faste sich und plötzlich sagte sie bestimmt: „Los, auf zum Freizeitdeck. Bin mal gespannt, ob und wie sich die Ingenieure sich hier ausgetobt haben.“ Sie erreichten das Freizeitdeck wie auch auf der Republic, indem sie die Krankenstation umrundeten. Als sie eintraten wurde Karia etwas enttäuscht. Das Deck der Enterprise entsprach eher der Standardkonstruktion. Wahrscheinlich lag es wohl an der Vorliebe ihres ehemaligen Kommandanten und Lehrers Michael Fisher oder am Ingenieursteam von Marian Bates die Republic so zu gestalten. Die obere Balustrade war von Bates' Team am großen Sichtfenster etwas vergrößert worden, so dass man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Steuerbordgondel und den Weltraum, sowie das darunter befindliche untere Deck von kleinen Vierertischen hatte. Diese wurden von der Mannschaft gerne als eine kleine Messe genutzt. Es war ein beliebter Treffpunkt, obwohl in kleinen Nischen der unteren Ebene zwei Lounges und einige Sitzmöglichkeiten vorhanden waren. Die dunkelorangefarbenen, weichen Sitzmöbel und Spiele konnten nach Belieben auf dem ebenso orangefarbenen Untergrund des Freizeitdecks angeordnet werden. Auf dem großen Bildschirm der von zwei Turboliftzugängen eingerahmt wurde, prangte das Emblem der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Viel war nicht los. Nur ein Dutzend Crewman in Uniformen oder Freizeitbekleidungen hatten es sich auf ein paar Sitzmöglichkeiten bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt. Interessiert schritt Nancy auf die Bilderserie unter dem Bildschirm zu. Die Republic hatte keine so glanzvolle Geschichte wie jene Schiffe die den Namen Enterprise trugen. So hatte man diesen Raum freigelassen. Sie schritt an einem Segelschiff, einem Flugzeugträger, die erste Raumfähre der NASA, Jonathan Archers NX-01 und letztendlich die U.S.S. Enterprise vor ihrem Umbau selbst vorbei. Über der Bilderserie war auf einer goldenen, länglichen Tafel der Satz „Um mutig dorthin zu gehen, wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist.“ eingraviert. Der Satz stimmte und sie freute sich darauf, dass Weltall zu erforschen. Aber eigentlich war das auch teilweise rassistisch, denn immer mehr Mitglieder der Sternenflotte stammten nicht von der Erde oder waren Menschen. Zu ihren besten Freunde zählten schließlich zwei Caitianer, eine Andorianerin und die Vulkanierin T’Val. Sicher würde es in der Zukunft geändert werden. Sie holten sich aus einer der Lounges vom Nahrungsverteilungssystem eine Karaffe Wasser und einige Becher, setzten sich auf einige der Möbel in Nähe des großen Sichtfensters und genossen die Aussicht auf das Raumdock sowie die darunter bläulich schimmernde Erdkugel. Nachdem ihr Durst gestillt war, beschlossen sie ihre Erkundungstour durch das Raumschiff fortzusetzen. Kategorie:ByAki-chan